Will
by Naru-chan
Summary: Lacus while visiting Kira and the orphans has a small talk with Athrun about how he and Cagalli have been since the final battle. PostFinal Phase Plus story. NO MEYRIN BASHING.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam or anything related to it. If I did...well I would be a billionare.

**Author Note: **Takes place about a month after _Final Phase Plus_ episode. I have not written any type of fanfiction in an extremely long time oo (so sorry to people waiting for more of Oh My Goddess!) I wrote this on a boredom whim after reading comments and watching the "Plus" episode. Also I do **NOT** hate Meyrin. There has been a sudden surge of Meyrin bashing going around the fandom of Athrun&Cagalli lately. Well..personally I like Meyrin always have as soon as I saw her. I thought, "Aw! She's Lunamaria's sister? How cute!"

Will

Once again the chaos and sadness of the war was over. The negotiations had finally reached their end and peace had been put into place once more. Lacus who had agreed to take over as Chair Woman of PLANT until a real election could be put into action decided to hold a formal event on ORB to celebrate.

Lacus had not been to ORB since she took her position and was greatly missing it. While going to ORB was strictly for business she managed to leave PLANT early to be able to visit Rev. Malchio, the orphans and her other friends she could not check on recently. She arrived on ORB three before the Ball. Her first visit was to the orphanage estate. Where she had peacefully lived with Kira, Mr. Waltfield, Rev. Malchio and the orphans for two years. Ms. Ramius often visited and stayed the night as well. Lacus could see the sorrow filled eyes Ms. Ramius had no matter how hard she tried to hard it. She knew that was why she visited so often, she hated being by herself to reply sad memories over and over. Watching your loved one die in front of your eyes to protect you was not easily forgotten.

When she arrived she saw the construction working busily to rebuild much of the estate. Most had been destroyed that dreadful night, but not all, and Rev. Malchio and the orphans were making use of what was left. She strolled inside to see, well Darlene zoom right past her chasing Kazuma whom had probably stolen something.

"Darlene?" she put her suitcase down. "You should not be running inside dear, you could hurt yourself or even someone else. Wouldn't that be very sad?"  
Darlene stopped in mid-step recognizing the voice. She could almost not even believe it, but Mr. Malchio did say yesterday Lacus was coming today to visit. Her face slowly lit up and she forgot what Kazuma had done.  
"LACUS!" she screamed as loud as her little five year old lungs could. She immediately turned around and flung her tiny arms around Lacus' legs almost tipping the pink songstress over. "Ooooh! I missed you sooo much! We watch you on TV all the time! You and Cagalli look so pretty on TV together!"

She must be talking about the treaty signed a few weeks past, thought Lacus. She had wanted to go to ORB to sign, but Cagalli had requested the PLANTs instead. When she met her Cagalli apologized for not bringing Kira. While Kira had crossed her mind the dark circles under Cagalli's eyes and an unfamiliar bodyguard was her biggest concern. The two had arranged for a private dinner to chat after the signing, but when Lacus mentioned Athrun, Cagalli was overcome by…Lacus couldn't find the exact word for it…nostalgia perhaps. Her reply was simply," I thought and decided." The words were a more simple form of the words of encouragement Lacus had given her when she was becoming depressed during the war. Lacus just watched as Cagalli grabbed something that was underneath her shirt and she mumbled, "she said she would take care of him that's all that…" Cagalli either stopped her explanation or she continued to mumble so low Lacus would not make out what she was saying clearly. The rest of the dinner had gone very well with friendly chatting and discussions of old times, politics and how her old crew was doing (minus Athrun).

"You did? That's wonderful!" Lacus replied with a right smile being down to look at Darlene.  
"Yep! Yep! And-" Darlene stopped. The other orphans had heard her outburst and were coming to greet Lacus. But as the group began to swarm her each pushing to hold her hand to talk to her Lacus felt the presence of more people, most likely older, behind her. She took up and turned to the known figure happily, "Kira" she simply said. The two had never needed many words. There was something deeper between them and they could communicate all their feelings just by gazing into the other's eyes. But their heartfelt gazes did not last long because Lacus saw Athrun standing beside him. "Good afternoon, Athrun." She greeted. He simply nodded; turned to Kira signaling her was leaving and walked back to wherever they had come from.  
"Aw! Lacus play with us!" Little Kaine said as he grabbed Lacus' hand she began to pry the others off trying to join her friends. She looking down at Kaine and smiled again angelically, "I will. Do not worry. But I would like to discuss some important matters with Kira. Is that all right? Then afterwards I will join everyone to play."

HARO bounced behind Lacus. "ALL RIGHT?" It then bounced away and slowly the children began a game of tag chasing the pink robot.

"Okay!...But you promise!" Kaine yelled running off after the others. Lacus waved," Yes! I do! Have fun and stay safe!" when they were all safely out of sight she turned to her right and saw Kira holding her suitcase.  
"I'll take this to your room. Mr. Waltfield is making coffee down the hall." He told her and walked upstairs.

When Lacus reached the study where Kira had directed her she was only once again greeted by Athrun who smiled and pointed to her cup of coffee opposite him. She sat down and took a sip already knowing that Athrun had put her favorite amount of cream and sugar inside.  
"How are you doing?" he asked as Lacus placed her cup down. "The campaigns for the new chairman should start soon."  
"I am very well and will be happy to have my duties relieved of soon." She giggled. "Are you well?" she paused for a moment, "body and mind?" she looked straight into his emerald eyes.

Even though he was expecting her to ask, whenever she looked at him clearly, and piercingly with her beautiful blue eyes he was taken aback slightly. He took a sip of his coffee to break the contact. "I'm fully healed." He saw her now gazing at his chest. He signed mentally thinking 'I really shouldn't even try to fool her'. He leaned back in his chair sighing aloud, still holding his coffee. "Not exactly satisfied though…."  
By this time Kira had returned from delivering Lacus' bag to her room, but did not enter the room. He stood by the open doorframe allowing the two to talk. Both had admitted that at some points in their engagement they had been attracted to the other. They were engaged and it was hard not to be. But during the course of the first war the two did go t heir respective ways, but they had a bond that neither Kira nor Cagalli argued with the two years after. Lacus would always listen to Athrun whenever he needed to discuss an issue at hand. This was good for Kira since many times it had to do with his new-found sister. He did not particularly want to hear about his best friend and his sister's relationship problems. He approved of them and loved them both, but hearing about their quarrels would instinctly have Kira blaming Athrun and demanding an explanation-quick.

"You keep the other close to your heart, yet still you end up far apart." Lacus stated rather poetically clasping her hands together on the table.

Athrun just signed once again nodding at the unfortunate truth. While he had been shocked not seeing the promise ring on Cagalli's finger before they launched for the last battle, when the two shared their melancholy last embrace he felt something poke his chest as he held her for as long and as tight as he could, and she as well. They were going to end the war soon then, but they could not protect one another as they had done before. It strained them both to part not knowing if it would be the last. Not being able to be by the others side and make sure they were safe. "Meyrin told me that she asked her to 'look after me for her'. But…how long is that? The treaties are all signed now. Meyrin sends me messages everyday from the PLANTs." He laughed lightly," its very noble of her, but..well I'm sure she wants and needsto move on with her life."

"Have you spoken with Cagalli since the final battle?" Lacus asked. She had spotted Kira from the corner of her eye. She sent a nod and smile his way thanking him when Athrun was speaking.  
"No. I thought we could talk at home, but she never there. If she is then I'm not or it's too late at night and I know she needs her rest." He had always forced her to sleep or to take breaks in her overly busy schedules. She was over flooded with work when she took over ORB. The council had controlled everything after the first war until she was 18, "a proper adult age" they had told her. Both had guessed that in order to have her step down they flooded her with unnecessary meetings and paperwork. But they had underestimated the Lion's Daughter. She took on all the stress and sleepless days they gave her. She refused to give up to the "bastards that framed my father".  
Yes. She had been warring herself out. Lacus saw that weeks ago. 'Athrun must see it too on television…poor thing…' she thought. Lacus knew how much he overprotected and worried for Cagalli's well being. He really was her "Knight in Red" as Miriallia had said once.

"Kira has not tried to make contact?" she asked hopefully.  
Athrun chuckled as she asked."Yeah…_rather reluctantly. _You know how he is about this sorta stuff. But..well when he finally got the chance she said she told him to mind his own business and stop YOU from becoming Chair Woman of PLANT. Then left 'for a press meeting'"  
Lacus giggled as well. Cagalli had become serious when they had dinner asking her she planned to stay Chair Woman. That she 'couldn't hurt her little brother like that' she 'wouldn't allow it'.  
"Athrun, it will become right again." Lacus encouraged him with a beautiful smile. "The four of us were brought together by fate I believe. And as long as you both care for each other and have the same goal I do not see any way that the two of you cannot be together." Perhaps that was why she and Athrun had decided not to join politics even though the public wanted them. Especially Lacus. It was not conscious, but the wanting to be able to live a normal life with loved ones was what they were really after. But Cagalli could not do that. Not after her father sacrificed himself telling Cagalli to lead ORB in his absence. Athrun and she had had a quarrel over this when Cagalli turned 18 and wanted to take her position as Head Representative of ORB. The two had been happy quietly enjoying their youth, but Cagalli taking up a high political position would put a lot of pressure on her. While the two were not "open" to the public with their relationship her being put into the spotlight might cause problems if the press found out that she was romantically involved with "Athrun Zala Coordinator Son of Patrick Zala Creator of Genesis" Then there was Yuna, but that was an entirely other issue that was fortunately over.

"Yeah…I hope so. It's been almost a month now though…I'm hoping she's just scared and confused." He smiled sadly before sipping coffee, "and she would get angry at ME for thinking too much…."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS"  
"I got 'im!"  
" No! I do!"  
"Aaah!"  
"Kira! Are you hurt?"

Athrun and Lacus' conversation came to an abrupt close. The children's chase had finally reached the young adults. Kira had been knocked over by HARO and in turn tackled by the children. Of course causing Lacus to stand up and rush to his side in concern.

Athrun sat at his spot watching the two. Remembering a time when he had gotten knocked down in a play session, but Cagalli laughed in response. She knew he was fine and watching someone get tackled during Hide N' Seek by twenty 5 year olds was funny. But when Athrun groaned and said he may have broken a finger Cagalli's expression changed to something similar to Lacus', but instead of her babying him, helping him stand and taking him to the doctor, she was suckered by an act and pulled down on top of him. The children somehow thought that that was a new game and they all decided to pile on top of the two teens. "We'll go back to that again Cagalli…right?"


End file.
